


Onko tälle jokin syy?

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Action & Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syyllisyys toisen kuolemasta olisi kalvanut heistä kenet tahansa hengiltä. Silti joku haluaa leikkiä heidän välisellään yhteistyöllä, joka ei aina ole ollut aivan... Saumatonta.</p>
<p>(Toistaiseksi loppuu kesken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onko tälle jokin syy?

_Rauski_

Muistikuvat viimeiseltä kolmelta tunnilta:

Muistikuvat viimeiseltä vuorokaudelta: 

Jep. Molemmat hyvinkin tyhjät, vaikkeivat ajanmääreet välttämättä edes pitäneet paikkaansa. Viimeinen, mitä Rauski muisti, oli se kun hän oli ollut menossa nukkumaan ja se oli saattanut olla vaikka viikko sitten. Eikä pieni dementia ollut edes paha verrattuna siihen, mitä oli tulossa seuraavaksi. 

Tuoli ei ollut erkonomian kannalta paras paikka leikkiä aivokuollutta. Kuolaa rinnuksilla ja helvetillinen niskasärky; kiitos, mutta ei kiitos. Kun Rauski yritti hetken päästä puskea itsensä pystyyn, nilkassa kilisi toinen lottovoitto: Teräksinen kahle. Toinen pää hänen nilkassaan, toinen lattiassa metrin päässä. Ehkä hänen ei ollut tarkoituskaan nousta siltä tuolilta? _Hienosti päätelty._

Huoneen nopea tutkiminen ei tuottanut enempää selventäviä neronleimauksia. Tuolinsa lisäksi Rauski ei onnistunut havainnoimaan pelkistetyn sähkölampun valossa muuta kuin sen, että homeen vihreiksi maalatut (tai ihan vain homehtuneet?) kiviseinät olivat pinnasta niin murenneet, että kivet sisällä näkyivät läpi. Ja että kahleen reilu metri ei ollut sama asia kuin ovelle johtavat viisi. 

Siispä Rauski käänsi kaihoisan katseensa ovesta tuijottaakseen eteensä. Siellä häntä odotti kiltisti pöytä, jolla oli tasan kaksi tavaraa: Mikrofoni ja kaiutin. Metallinen kahle, avuton tilanne ja kivilattiasta paljaisiin jalkoihin hohkaava kylmyys unohtuivat hetkeksi, kun hän luovutti täyden huomionsa niille kahdelle kaverukselle. Molemmat olivat toiminnassa. Kohauttaen olkiaan ja ajatellen, ettei se häneltä poiskaan olisi, Rauski avasi suunsa ja puhui mikrofoniin.

”Haloo? Kuuleeks joku?”

Hiljaisuus. Pitkä sellainen. Rauski alkoi jo tuntea itsensä tyhmäksi odottaessaan siinä, että joku vastaisi hänelle tyhjyydestä. 

”Rauski?”

Syvä helpotuksen huokaus. Rauski oli valmis liukumaan hengettömänä tuoliltaan kuin luuton lihasäkki. Tai sitten syleilemään mikrofonia edessään kuin olisi voinut siten syleillä jätkää linjan toisessa päässä.

”Fisu, vittu mikä helpotus...”

”Missä sä oot?”

”En tiiä. Ei mitää käryä. Mut pois mä en ainakaa pääse, mut on kahlittu tähä.”

” _Mitä helvettiä?!_ ” Fisu kuulosti totaalisen järkyttyneeltä ja Rauski leikki mielessään idealla sen ilmeestä. Siitä, miten se huolestui hänen puolestaan tai näytti valmiilta repimään porukkaa palasiksi, koska joku oli kehdannut kahlita Rauskin aloilleen. Hölmö. Rauski itse vai Fisu? Hän itse varmaankin. 

”Mä en osaa auttaa, tää paikka on yhtä mitään sanomaton”, Fisu totesi lopulta. ”Lisäks, tääl on täysi pimeetä. En nää ees kättäni.”

Hänen kuiva naurahduksensa loppui lyhyeen Rauskin kuullessa onton kumahduksen takaansa. Hän kiepahti ympäri tuolillaan, kahleen helähtäessä tahdissa liikkeen kanssa. Sitten kuului särinää ja muutettu miesääni tulvi huoneeseen jonnekin katonrajaan asennetusta keskusradion kaiuttimesta.

”Rauski. Fisu. Toivotan teidät tervetulleiksi, läsnäolonne on minulle suuri kunnia. Tasapuolisuuden nimissä voisin sanoa, että te ette tunne minua, niin kuin minäkään en tunne teitä mainettanne enempää.” Pitkä tauko. Rauski rypisti otsaansa. ”Toiseksi te varmaan haluaisitte tietää, miksi. Sillä tiedolla te ette tosin tee mitään.”

”No mitä vittua?!” Rauski karjui ja hypähti ylös tuoliltaan, päätyen kuitenkin vain kompuroiden takaisin kun kahle kiskaisi hänet aloilleen. ”Kuka helvetin kusipää ei ees kerro syytä?!” Kyllä nyt järjelläkin pystyi sanomaan, että heidän vagitsijansa olisi pitänyt ylpeillä ensin saavutuksillaan ja sitten syyttää heitä vaikkapa veljensä murhaamisesta. Ihan näin esimerkkinä, eihän ketään oltu oikeasti murhattu. Ja omista kärsimyksistään kerrottuaan sen olisi pitänyt laittaa heidät kärsimään vielä julmemmilla tavoilla.

Mitä se varmaan joka tapauksessa oli tekemässä. Kai nykyään sitten oli turhaa selitellä, mikäs siinä.

”Enemmän te teette tällä hetkellä sillä tiedolla, mitä teidän tulee tehdä seuraavaksi. Rauski. Tuolisi pohjaan on teipattu pommin purkamiseen tarkoitettu ohjekirja.” Rauski ujutti välittömästi kätensä tuolin puista pohjaa vasten ja tuunusteli. Paperinippu päätyi hänen käsiinsä samaan aikaan kun sydän alkoi kiihdyttää kasvavasta paniikista kielivään alkuspurttiin. 

Ääni keskusradion kaiuttimessa jatkoi: ”Fisulla on huoneessaan pommi, jonka aika on asetettu viiteen minuuttiin. Aikanne alkaa kun lopetan puhumisen. Jos onnistutte purkamaan pommin, pommin sisältä löytyy avain sekä Fisun huoneen oveen että Rauskin kahleisiin. Sen jälkeen olette vapaat lähtemään ja minä lupaan teille unohtavani kohtaamisemme. Jos taas epäonnistutte... Minun ei varmaankaan tarvitse kertoa, mitä tapahtuu. Suosittelen aloittamaan välittömästi, aika ei odota. Toivotan onnea hyvät herrat.”

Kuului staattinen kilahdus kun keskusradio meni pois päältä. Rauski vain tuijotti käsissään pitelemiään papereita, vihkosen rypistyneitä kulmia ja tuhansien sormien jättämiä tahroja sivun alalaidassa. Pommin purkua. Ei mitään leikkimielistä pelleilyä, vaan todellista. Ei varaa virheisiin. 

Fisu kilahti heistä ensimmäisenä.

”Ei hyvä helvetti... Mä en tähän rupee!” Kuului kohinaa, loittonevat askeleet. Rauski tajusi hämärästi, että Fisu kiersi omassa huoneessaan varmaan kehää. Vihdoin valot päällä, jotta se pystyi tuijottamaan saamaansa kuoleman tuomiota silmiin. 

Sitten kova tömäys ja vaimeaa kiroilua. ”Ei täältä pääse ulos, ovi on lukossa! Voi paska...” Fisun ääni rätisi kaiuttimen kautta. _Yllätys_.

Rauski tuijotti yhä vain papereitaan, selaten niitä hitaasti eteenpäin. Merkit, koodit, ohjeet ja kaaviot muuttuivat vieraaksi kieleksi hänen silmissään, kieleksi, josta hän ei edes osannut aakkosia saati sitten kielioppisääntöjä. Fisun hätäännys rätisevän linjan toisessa päässä ei yhtään auttanut Rauskin kasvavaan paniikkiin. Hän oli aina vihannut sitä, miten toisten paniikki tarttui häneen kuin flunssa päiväkodissa ja sai sitten muut panikoimaan entistä pahemmin. 

Nyt ei ollut todellakaan sen aika. 

”Rauhotu, Fisu”, hän sanoi mikkiin ja tuijotti jotain paperinippunsa sivuista. Rauski veti omien hermojensa säikeet sen toisen puolesta kasaan ja veti syvään henkeä. Fisun askeleet kumisivat yhä kaiuttimen kautta huoneessa. ”Hyvähän sun on vittu sanoo!” Fisun murahdus kuului. ”Sä istut siel jossai, kattelet paperinippuu ja otat iisisti. Mulla on täällä vittu pommi, eikä tää todellakaa oo semmote lelu ku se, mitä me ollaa pelis värkätty! Sä et ees tiiä -.”

”Nyt se turpa umpee ja kuuntele”, Rauski karjaisi ja antoi paperin rypistyä nyrkissään. ”Rauhotut, just tasan nyt ja alat käymää sitä pommii läpi. Meil on tarpeeks aikaa, mä vannon sen.” 

Tutuksi tullut hiljaisuus. Sitten kuulosti siltä kuin tuolin jalat olisivat raapineet lattiaa ja joku puuskahti. Hetken päästä Fisun ääni palasi, yhä ärtyneenä mutta rauhallisempana. 

”Okei, anna kuulua. Mulla on tääl ainaki tämmösii johtoja, mitä vissii pitää leikata. Ja yks iso nappi. Ja ei helvetti, kaks jotai vipuu, _ei saatana..._ ” 

”Ota iha rauhas. Alotetaa niist johdoist ja muistat sit vaa ne vivut, okei?”

Huokaus rätisi kaiuttimen linjan läpi kuin pieni tornado. ”Okei. Mitkä näistä johoista?”

”Onks niis jotai numerokoodii? Väriä?”

”Eka niistä: Koodi on yks. Seittemän. Kuus. Ja se on musta.”

”Helvetti... Ei yhtää vaikeempii nää ohjeet vois sit olla...” Rauski rypisti kulmiaan paperin pienelle präntille. Kaikki ohjeet olivat jotakin sellaisia, että jos johdossa oli jotain näin, piti tehdä näin, mutta vain jos numerosarjan numeroista tuli vittu neliöjuuren ja potenssin kautta hiuksia halkomalla tasaluku. Eikä Rauskilla ollut ymmärrystä sellaiseen. Silti hän yritti ja lopulta: ”Mmmm... Leikkaa?”

Pystyi melkein kuulemaan, kuinka Fisu pyöräytti silmiään ja sitten puri hampaansa yhteen. ”Et oo tosissas. Kato se nyt ees sillee, et oot varma!”

”Olen, olen! Leikkaa se nyt vaa!”

Rauski risti sormensa. Sekunnin verran kestävä hiljaisuus pakotti sydämen jättämään pari lyöntiä välistä. Sitten kuului Fisun helpottunut naurahdus ja Rauski kuvitteli jätkän leveän virneen. 

”Hitto, se meni oikeen!”

Rauski hymyili, enemmän kuin helpottuneena. Ja kiirehti sitten muistuttamaan Fisua siitä, että sen tuli tarkistaa pommissa olevat vivut ja niiden ajastimet, ettei se perkele sanoisi kesken leikin kaput. 

”Okei, kaikki reilassa. Otetaa seuraava johto.”

Unohtaen rinnassaan takovan sydämensä ja tärisevät kätensä, Rauski pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi auttaessaan ja päätyi lopulta lyhyisiin, varmoihin ohjeistuksiin. Fisun ärtymys laski hitaasti kun sekin vajosi jännittyneen keskittymisen kouriin. Pommia suojelevat arvoitukset vääntyivät mitä ihmeellisimpiin kiemuroihin ja ratkaisutapoihin. 

Yksi niistä, kaikkein vaikein, ehkä kolmas kokonaisuudessaan kuudesta, tuntui vaativan jokaisen Rauskin harmaankin aivosolun, jotta hän pystyi ohjeistamaan Fisun turvallisesti siitä jyvälle. Rauski joutui monta kertaa sulkemaan silmänsä ja vetämään syvään henkeä saadakseen alkavan päänsärkynsä kuriin ja voidakseen antaa keskittymisestään satakaksikymmentäprosenttia erittäin vaikeaselkoisesti kirjoitetuille ohjeille. 

”Eli siinä oli semmote helvetin nätti usbiportin näköne?” Rauski varmisti ja seurasi sormellaan ohjeisiin liittyvän kuvion viivoja. Hänestä tuntui nyt siltä, ettievät hänellä pysyneet langat käsissä, kirjaimellisesti. 

”Eikä ole, mähän sanoin sulle jo”, Fisu mumisi ja Rauski kuuli sen huokaisevan. ”Keskity, jooko?”

”No mitä sä luulet, et mä vittu yritän täällä?! Tuu ite vittu tänne opiskelee näit, ei oo mitää helppoo! Mähän sanoin, et tää on se vaikeempi osa täs, sil puolel ei tarvii ku tehä niinku sanotaa!!”

”Siis kuulus tehä niinku sanotaan, jollei pelkäis koko aja, et räjähtää ilmaa ku toine neuvoo vääri...”

”Ton vedät kyl takas!” Rauski karjui ja viskasi paperit käsistään. Sitten hän tarttui mikrofoniin kaksin käsin ja alkoi huutaa siihen täyttä kurkkua, upotti siihen häkkyrään kaiken turhautumisensa, kunnes jäljellä oli enää sisintä jäytävä paniikki. 

Se vähätteli häntä. _Taas._ Ei hänestä saanut mitään pomminpurkajaeksperttiä parissa minuutissa. Ei edes parissa viikossa. Mutta sillä ei tällä hetkellä ollut parempaa tarjolla ja Rauski _yritti_ , aivan tosissaan, joten oli epäreilua, että se luotti häneen niin vähän. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi vihannut omaa epävarmuuttaan aivan yhtä paljon. 

Hetkeen ei kuulunut muuta kuin Rauskin kiivas hengitys. Aika kului. Aika, jota heillä ei ollut. 

”Sori, mä...” Rauski mumisi ja laski hitaasti mikin takaisin pöydälle, hämillään omasta purkauksestaan, ”Jatketaa. Iha hetki...”

Kahle jalassaan Rauski ylsi juuri ja juuri heittämiinsä papereihin, lyöden oman kätensä samalla lattiaan rangaistukseksi siitä, että oli ylipäätään heittänyt paperit menemään. Heidän elintärkeät paperinsa. Jos ne olisivat lentäneet kauemmas ja Rauski ei olisi enää yltänyt niihin uudestaan... Rauski ei edes halunnut ajatella sitä. 

Paniikki otti lupaa kyselemättä ajatuksesta vauhtia ja kasvoi, ärjyen kuin villipeto, hukuttaen Rauskin äkkiä täysin alleen. Hän alkoi vapista rajusti, eikä hänestä tuntunut siltä, että vapina oli loppumassa hetkeen, eikä hengityskään rauhoittunut, alkoi vain humista korvissa kuin suihkukoneen moottori, peitti ajatukset alleen, mutta hänen oli pakko kerätä ajatuksensa takaisin kokoon ja auttaa Fisu seuraavan vaiheen yli ja päästä hiukan lähemmäksi onnistumista, koska muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut ja kaikki oli hänestä kiinni, _hyvä luoja -._

”Sä pärjäät tosi hyvi. Anteeks toi äsköne.” Pehmeä ääni ryöpsähti Rauskin paniikin keskelle kuin veteen heitetty pelastusköysi. Ajatukset vaihtoivat pienemmälle vaihteelle tottelevaisen autokorttiaan suorittavan harjoittelijan tavoin. ”Rauski, ooks sä okei?”

Pala Rauskin kurkussa kasvoi kun hän kuuli Fisun lempeän äänen. Helvetti, että hän halusikin vain pois tästä tilanteesta, kauas pois. Se kaikki oli vain niin... surrealistista. Jos se kaikki paljastuisi lopussa pelkäksi bluffiksi, Rauski etsisi sen paskakasan käsiinsä ja hirttäisi omien laitteidensa johtoihin. Tai toisaalta, hän varmaan tekisi sen joka tapauksessa. 

Ajatus ei auttanut epätodelliseen oloon. Eikä pelkkä tuntemus epätodellisesta todellisuudesta muuttanut todellisuutta vähemmän epätodelliseksi. Lopulta Rauski vain nyökkäsi, vaikkei Fisu voinutkaan sitä nähdä.

”Jatketaa nyt vaa.”

”Ooks sä varma et sä -?”

”Joo, joo. Keskity nyt vaa siihe purkamisee.”

Eikä asiasta puhuttu sen enempää. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hetken jälkeen he pääsivät lopulta seuraavaan vaiheeseen pommin kanssa ja Rauskista tuntui siltä, että hän olisi voinut heittää pienen kunniakierroksen siinä ja nyt. Seuraava vaihe nimittäin vaikutti lasten leikiltä verrattuna edelliseen. 

Tai vaikutti kunnes Fisu keskeytti Rauskin ajattelun. ”Kaks minuuttia aikaa”, se totesi, aivan normaalilla äänellä, ihan vain tiedoksi, mutta silti Rauskin sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun. Kaksi minuuttia? Ja hän kun oli luullut, että he olivat tehneet tätä samaa jo vuosia. Vuosia ja taas vuosia, jotka olivatkin kestäneet vain kolme vaivaista minuuttia. Mikä pettymys. 

Kääntäessään ohjeiden sivua, Rauski vilkaisi ympärilleen huoneessa ja jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan kahleensa kiilteleviä lenkkejä. Turtana hän mietti hetken aikaa kotia, kaikkea sinne jäänyttä. Elämää, jota oli pitänyt aina niin itsestäänselvyytenä.

_Tähänks se sit vaa vittu loppuis?_

Ei loppunut. Yhdessä he taistelivat viimeiset kaksi vaihetta kunniallisesti tieltään, vaikkei lähellä ollut se, että Fisu olisi repinyt itseltään hiukset päästä. Tai Rauski repinyt pieneksi silpuksi aivan hyödyttömiltä tuntuvat ohjeet käsissään. Tai heistä kumpikin antanut periksi, luovuttanut ja todennut, etteivät he onnistuisi. 

Viimeinen. Se sana onneksi pelasti heidät luovuttamiselta.

”Mul on enää tää iso nappi, mitä mä teen tälle?!”

”Odota, odota...! Tässä!” Rauski juoksutti sormeaan sanojen riveillä, yritti sisäistää kirjainten jonot sekunneissa, vaikkeivat hänen aivonsa olisi halunneet käsitellä enää yhtäkään jos -sanaa. 

”Kolkyt sekkaa!”

”Toi ei vittu auta!” 

Tuumaustauko. Rauskista tuntui kuin Fisu olisi seissyt hänen takanaan ja hengittänyt hänen niskaansa. Vatsaa väänsi. 

”Elikkä... Painat pohjaa ja pidät siin nii kaua, et aika kuluu loppuu”, Rauski ohjeista ja mutristi suutaan, puri peukalonsa kynttä. Jos hän oli ymmärtänyt oikein, niin se menisi juuri niin. ”Kai”, hän lisäsi hiljaa.

Fisu päästi tuskastuneen äänen. ”Kai?! Tajuuks sä, et jos sä nyt oot väärässä, nii mä en voi enää yrittää uusiks? Tajuuks sä?! Mä kuolen jos sä et oo oikeessa!”

”Mä tiedän, _mä vittu tiedän!!_ ” Rauski karjaisi ja hänen äänensä särkyi. Pelko hänen sisällään velloi ja kietoutui siihen pelkoon, joka tihkui Fisun äänestä kaiuttimen kautta kuin musteeksi muuttunut varjo. Paperit vajosivat hänen käsistään pöydälle kun Rauski veti käsivartensa ympärilleen ja halasi itseään. ”Mä en anna sun kuolla, en anna... Mä en aio jäädä tänne ilman sua...” Rauski mumisi hiljaa. 

Hän ei voisi elää sen syyllisyyden kanssa. Tiedon, että hänen virheensä takia Fisu oli kuollut, poissa, eikä enää ikinä palaisi. Rauski ei voisi pyytää anteeksi, saati toivoa saavansa anteeksi. Jos hän nyt tekisi virheen, Fisu vain muuttuisi kasaksi tuhkaa. Mutta mitä Rauskille tapahtuisi? Hän saisi päälleen ehkä pari kivenmurua ja betonipölyä katonrajasta. Sitten hän vain odottaisi kahlittuna ja yksin hidasta kuolemaa, yrittäen keksiä keinoja päättää nälkäkuolemaan päättyvä kärsimyksensä. 

Tai ehkä hän ei edes huomaisi siinä vaiheessa nälkäänsä sisälle rintaansa taloksi käyvän pedon takia. Pedon, jota hän voisi paremman puutteessa kutsua Ikäväksi, vaikka koko sana oli jo silkkaa vähättelyä. 

”Paina vaa sitä nappia, jooko?”

”Okei.” Tauko. ”Mä luotan suhun.”

Eikä Rauski kuullut sen enempää, aikaa jäi ajastimeen ehkä kymmenen sekuntia tai alle, kun yhtäkkiä Fisun päästä heidän yhteytensä katkesi ja Rauski jäi yksin huoneeseensa.

Hätäännys epätietoisuudesta iski kuin salama. 

”Fisu! Fisu, vastaa! _Fisu!!!_ ” Hän karjui, monta kertaa, koko keuhkojensa täydeltä. Koko huone kajahteli Rauskin äänen voimasta ja hän repi kahlettaan kuin hullu, halusi päästä pois ja tietää, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kun riuhtomisesta ei ollu mitään hyötyä – metalli vain kilisi ärsyttävästi, eikä antanut periksi tippaakaan – Rauski vajosi lattialle tuolinsa viereen ja hiljeni kuuntelemaan.

Hän alkoi laskea, aina kuuteenkymmeneen asti, kerran ja toisen, niin pitkälle, että oli ollut pakko kulua jo monta minuuttia pommin ajan kulumisesta loppuun, eikä hän siltikään kuullut räjähdystä. Joka oli luultavimmin hyvä merkki, mutta... Hän ei uskoisi ennen kuin Fisu olisi elävänä ja hengittävänä hänen edessään. 

Uusi minuutti kului. Sitten kymmenen, tunti, päivä, viikko. Vuosia. Ikuisuus. Rauskin haluttomuus odotukseen, synnynnäinen kärsimättömyys, nousi ihan omaan luokkaansa heitellessään hänelle käteen valheellisia ajanmääreitä.

Missä helvetissä se yksi oikein oli?

* * *

_Fisu_

Käytävässä oli varmaan pari sataa aivan samanlaista ovea, kaikki lukittuja. Tai ei, ainakin yhden oli pakko olla auki, koska Fisu ei pidellyt kädessään kuin kahta avainta, eikä hänen huoneensa avannut avain ollut mikään yleisavain. Hän oli kokeillut. Ei ollut auennut. 

Joten Fisun oli pakko rynkyttää jokaisen oven kahvaa kokeillaakseen niiden lukkoja, ja sen takia hän poukkoili käytävällä kuin pingispallo pöydällään. Mielessään hän oli tyytyväinen, että pystyi keskittymään johonkin fyysiseen tekemiseen, jottei päätynyt ajattelemaan tätä kaikkea hulluutta, jonka keskelle heidät oli heitetty.

Oli ollut niin hemmetin helpottavaa kun pommin ajastin oli vihdoin naksahtanut pois päältä ja avaimet olivat kilahtaneet jostain pommin sisuksista hänen käteensä. Ajastimesta kuulunut hiljainen tikitys oli meinannut ajaa Fisun hulluksi huoneessa, josta ei ollut ulospääsyä. Ja jonka oli jakanut räjähdysvalmiin tappajan kanssa. 

Sen, joka kaiken tämän oli suunnitellut, täytyi olla täysin sekaisin. Onneksi jäljellä ei ollut enää kuin mahdollisimman nopeasti tilanteesta poistuminen, mieluiten ikuisiksi ajoiksi ja mitään muistamatta. Kunhan vain Rauski löytyisi ensin. 

Niin, Rauski. Fisu oli pelästynyt kun rätisevä puheyhteys heidän välillään oli mennyt hiljaiseksi. Hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ollut, että Rauskille oli käynyt jotain, että heidän pelaamassaan pelissä oli sittenkin jotain epäreilua, joka varmistaisi että he häviäisivät joka tapauksessa. Sitten hän olikin tajunnut omien laitteidensa sammuneen ja sen jälkeen rynnännyt huoneestaan ulos kuin klaustrofobinen hissistä. 

Ensimmäisen kahdenkymmenen oven kohdalla hän oli karjunut Rauskin nimeä. Sitten se oli alkanut tuntua turhalta kun hän oli ymmärtänyt ovien määrän. 

Fisu oli kaatua rähmälleen lattialle kun yksi ovista vihdoin antoi periksi hänen kääntäessään kahvasta. Kaikkien liikkeen jatkuvuuden lakien mukaan hän puoliksi kaatui, puoliksi astui huoneeseen yhtä sulavasti kuin hylje liikkuu kuivalla maalla. Kompuroituaan tarpeeksi, hän kohotti katseensa. Ja tajusi tuijottavansa lattialla kyyhöttävää Rauskia silmiin.

Se halasi omia polviaan. _Helvetti_ , Fisu ajatteli kun syyllisyys iski häneen kuin leka kiviseinään.

Hänen oli tehnyt mieli murjaista Rauskille jokin vitsi piristykseksi heidän odottaessaa ajastimen viimeisiä sekunteja. Jotain huonoa siitä, miten sen ei tarvitsisi enää kestää hänen huonoja vitsejään sitten kun hän kuolisi. Musta huumori oli kuitenkin kuulostanut jo omaankin korvaan vähän sopimattomalta. Eikä hänen kai ollut ollut tarkoitus kuulla sen hiljaista kuiskausta siitä, miten se ei antaisi Fisun kuolla. Se oli vain kuulostanut niin surulliselta, ihan samalta, kuin se nyt näytti.

Ja hän kun oli vain moittinut sitä, koska oli ollut niin hermostunut... Hän ei ollut edes luottanut -.

Rauski pomppasi jaloilleen niin rajusti, että kahle sen jalassa soi ja näytti melkein venyvän. Sen silmät laajenivat ja kädet tärisivät ja sitten se otti askeleen, vaikkei päässyt mihinkään. Ja sitten Fisu tajusi ottaneensa ne askeleet sen puolesta ja veti jätkän rintaansa vasten, kuullen sen huulilta purkautuvat hihkaisut, jotka hitaasti muuttuivat vain helläksi muminaksi tukahtuessaan Fisun paitaan. 

”Sä olit aivan mieletön”, Fisu kuiskasi sen korvaan ja halasi lujemmin. Rauski oli tässä se onnistuja, ei hän. Hänen olisi pitänyt kiittää jo aiemmin. 

”Ja sä oot jäätävä kusipää, mut silti...” Rauski sanoi ja irrottautui sen verran, että pääsi väläyttämään hymyn. Fisu tuhahti, mutta päätyi sitten pörröttämään sen hiuksia, ihan kuin hän olisi ollut koiraansa palkitseva omistaja, eikä hän voinut omalle virneelleen mitään. Fisun käden ärtyneesti pois tuupaten Rauski hautasi päänsä takaisin tämän rintaan, ja Fisu oli kuulevinaan jotain sellaista kuin ”mut silti, älä jätä mua enää”. 

Kun Rauski seuraavan kerran kohotti päänsä, Fisu ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Hellästi hän vangitsi Rauskin huulet omillaan, vain hetkeksi, niin lyhyeksi, että hän ehti juuri ja juuri maistaa nopean häivähdyksen kuumaa hengitystä ja sen makeutta. Sen virne tuntui hänen huuliaan vasten ehkä sekunnin, mutta siihenkin löytyi täysin uusi ulottuvuus.

Vihdoin hän ylitti sen rajan, jonka oli halunnut niin kauan ylittää. Rohkeus riitti, koska hän oli saanut karvaan muistuksen siitä, ettei mitään tässä elämässä kannattanut odottaa liian pitkään tai aika loppui kesken.

Rauski vain räpäytti hänelle kerran silmiään kun he irtautuivat toisistaan. Sitten se hymyili taas kuin ainakin se kusipäinen, Fisua puoleensa vetävä magneetti, joka se oli. Heikotti, huomattavasti, mutta paljon iloisemmista syistä kuin pelosta.

Nopea polvistuminen, avainten kilahdus ja loksahdus kun Fisu vapautti Rauskin kahleistaan. Sitten se jätkä hypähteli jo pienen ympyrän ja kirmasi avoimelle ovelle, työntäen päänsä käytävään kuin mikäkin pikkupenska. Fisu nauroi.

Sitten kumahtivat rakennuksen sisällä kellot, joiden ääni kimpoili kiviseinistä, muuttaen yhden kellon soiton kymmenien samanlaisten kumahdusten kakofoniaksi. Ilmaa halkoi tuskainen karjahdus, ja Rauski katosi ovelta käytävään nopeammin kuin Fisun sydän ehti pyrähtää ensimmäisen kerran paniikinomaiseen lentoonsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä jatkuu kun jatkuu. Otetaan silloin sitten seuraava pari uunista ulos x)
> 
> PS. Saatan lisätä mahd. pareja tähän lisää, mutta katsotaan sitä sitten.


End file.
